It is true that flames of goggles made of relatively hard plastic material or of metal show on the one hand a high stability and correspondingly enable elegant and simple designs, but on the other hand bruises may occur above all in the vicinity of the bridge of the nose and behind the ears, in particular if the person wearing the goggles moves its head often or while strongly changing direction, as it is the case when flames of goggles of this type are used with protective goggles for workers or with sports goggles.
In order to avoid these problems in this case, it is known to use pad elements made of softer plastic material or cushions made of softer plastic material with inclusion of fluid or air. Cushions of the generic type are for example known from CH 656 234 A5 in connection with protective goggles for workers.
Most of the cushion-like pad elements of this type are secured to the goggles by adhesion or by locking into recesses, i.e. these are elements manufactured separately, which have to be assembled thereafter and which can naturally be inadvertently released from the flames of the goggles.
Other known solutions provide e.g. injection moulding of the entire end of the temple with a softer plastic material, in order to avoid bruises. On the other hand this leads to the fact that the stability of the fit is impaired, what is in turn particularly disadvantageous with protective goggles for workers and sports goggles.
Finally it is also known to mould a softer plastic material onto the relevant places in the vicinity of the nose piece and of the ends of the temples in order to attain a padding effect. In fact by means of this the risk of pressure is slightly reduced, but a really good padding is not attained.